1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gaming machine configured to rearrange symbols after variable-display of the symbols.
2. Description of Related Art
An example of a known slot machine is disclosed by U.S. Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2011/0250947. This slot machine operates in such a way that, when a player inserts a coin, bill or the like into an insertion slot of a slot machine and presses a spin button, symbols are scroll-displayed on a symbol display area provided on the front surface of a cabinet, and then the symbols are automatically stopped. Based on the state of the stopped symbols, various prizes such as a bonus are established.
In a gaming machine represented by the known slot machine above, an indication effect indicating that a bonus will be achieved may be executed before the bonus is achieved. Such an indication effect plays an important role in enhancing the excitement of the gaming machine, because the effect allows the player in advance to understand that a bonus will be achieved as a game result.
An object of the present invention is therefore to provide a gaming machine which is capable of executing an indication effect that enhances the excitement of games.